Maiden tale
by freakin'cute'blonde
Summary: Naruko a young maiden sought after her many suitors, only has one thing held close to her heart, her beloved forest. Meeting an old friend, she soon finds out it may be closer to her than she thought. But with a soon to be husband, Sasuke, it won't be easy to reviveal her familys ancestry. KyuuXNaruko. Inspired by the song Willow maiden. Contains lemon and Au. Mean Sasuke. OS.


So this is a story I began to write about a year ago, which I found lying around on my computer, and decided to finish. It's a one-shot.

This story is **rated** **M** for a reason. As I apparently am a big pervert and can't write something without a **lemon** in it ^^

It contains Kurama/KyuubiXNaruko, so if you don't like that couple turn back :)

ALSO! Sasuke isn't a very nice person in this story and if that offends you too, don't say I didn't warn you. I have nothing against him, as I love SasuNaru 3

In a small village a long time ago, there lived a girl, a girl known all around for her beauty, not only on the outside, but on the inside too. She was like the light for everyone in the village. She was the daughter of the village's mayor, Minato, a very kind man. Her mother had died when she was a little girl, but she was not sad, because everybody told her stories of how beautiful and kind she had been.

She loved the forest the most and went there every day. There was a big meadow that was her favorite place; she would dance around on the mossed soil and sing. Even when she was little she would go to the forest to play and dance.

Everywhere she went people would be captivated with her beauty and comment her on it. Her hair was the color of the wheat on their field, and her eyes like cornflowers. Her skin a sun kissed tan from being outside so much. She always wore light and short dresses, which made it easier for her to move around. She never wore shoes, running around barefoot most of the time.

She wrapped herself in nature's beauty, using no jewelries, only the gifts from the nature; decorating her hair with flowers.

She had many suitors coming to her house asking her father for her hand, but she rejected them all kindly, as she already had something important in her heart, her beloved forest, and no one could take its place.

She had one good friend, Uchiha Sasuke, who was son of Uchiha Fugaku, a very respected and rich man. They had known each other since they were kids. He would follow her everywhere she went. He would often follow her to the woods and see her dance. For Naruko, Sasuke was her best friend, but what she didn't know was that her childhood friend Uchiha Sasuke was one of her many suitors. He longed to capture her heart. Make her his bride and live with her for the rest of their life. But she didn't seem to feel the same. Every time he gave her gifts, let it be flowers, chocolate or jewelries, she would answer him what a good friend he was, and how happy she was to have him in her life. He did everything in his power to make her his.

When he was with her, she was the liveliest in the forest, her eyes shone more, and her laughter was filled to the brim with happiness. This was the time he liked her the most, and he was happy that he was one of the few, who saw her like this. What made him sad was that it was only here in her green kingdom she would be like this, not even when she was alone with him in the village, would her eyes sparkle this much.

One day when they were in the forest, like they always were, Naruko had danced around the meadow and sung with the birds, when she had suddenly stopped and looked into the trees.

"What is it?" Her friend asked her, seeing her stare out into the trees.

"…Oh…It's nothing." She came to herself, flustered she had been so away. Yet still not fully to herself.

"Let's go back, it's already becoming dark."

Fully coming to herself she said upset. "Already, can't we be here a little more" saddened by the proposal.

"No, we should head back." He said sternly. A feeling of something in the forest made him worry. The sounds of her complaining could be heard the whole way back.

They both didn't notice a pair of golden eyes; follow them, between the trees.

She had left without him. Sasuke was trudging through the town. He had been over to see if Naruko was home, as he had something important to tell her. Her dad had been by to talk to him and his father, earlier on that morning. But when he arrived at her house, he had only been met by their maid, who said she had left early. So now he was going to the only place he could imagine she would be at. The woods.

She had left without him, which hurt, but it was the scene he was met with that put the air out of his lungs. Naruko was laughing, her laughter being echoed in the whole meadow. She was on a swing that was made out of thick roots from the forest, which Sasuke was hundred percent sure wasn't there before. But the thing that was making Sasuke's blood boil in his veins was the person behind her, pushing her on the swing. It was a young boy around their age, with red fiery hair and golden yellow eyes. His skin was a darker shade than Naruko's, showing he was either a foreigner, or he was outside as much as Naruko.

He had never seen this man before, and surely not in the village, a person like him would immediately stand out.

Deciding to make himself known to the happy couple, he walked out into the clearing, making his way towards them.

The boy was the first to notice him, his eyes focused on Sasuke's figure, and he tensed slightly in his shoulders, but kept pushing Naruko on the swing.

Feeling him push harder on her back she asked slightly worried. "What's wrong Kyuu?" She tried to look behind her, when she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye. "Sasuke you're here." She jumped of and ran to her friend, the man following behind her.

"I'm so happy to see you, this is Kyuu" she turned around and gestured to the red head, "Kyuu, this is my friend Sasuke."

"Fiancée, actually." Walking in front of Naruko, he put his hand out in front of him to greet the other."Uchiha Sasuke." Kyuu's eyes hardened.

"What?" Naruko gasped, looking to her childhood friend.

He let his hand fall, as the other ignored it. "I just got it confirmed this morning." He held his gaze upon the man in front of him.

"But we are just friends." She tried frantically.

"Should I understand it as such, you don't want me?" Sasuke asked, moving his cool eyes from Kyuu to her.

"No, of course not it's just…" She became silent. She liked Sasuke, but she had liked him for not wanting her like all the other males in the village.

"So Kyuu, where do you live?" He asked, ignoring the silent girl beside him. His focus once again on the man.

"I live here" he crossed his arms.

"Here?" He looked around and saw no house. "You mean in Sateldania?"

"No, right here." He said getting annoyed "in the forest."

Sasuke snorted. "You live in the forest?"

Kyuu nodded.

"One can't simply live in the forest. What of your family don't they live somewhere more…civilized?" He gestured to the forest with distaste.

"I like to be here, it's my home, always has been." Kyuu said getting more and more annoyed as the minutes went by.

Sasuke, getting tired of where the conversation was going, decided to break it up "Well, nice to meet you" he said sarcastically.

Grabbing Naruko's wrist, he pulled her after him.

"Wait, Sasuke…" Still being dragged after him, she turned her head around to look at Kyuu, still standing in the middle of the meadow, fists clenched at his sides, his knuckles turning white.

When they came out of the forest, she pulled her wrist out of his grip.

"Sasuke please, did you have to be so rude?"

"You know I don't like strangers." He gave her a bored look.

She huffed like it was the worst excuse there was. "He's not a stranger he's my friend." She tried to reason with him.

"He didn't look at you like he thought the same." Sending her a mistrusting look, he turned around to walk away.

Flailing her arms she asked "What are you talking about?" She didn't understand where any of this was coming from.

He said with a faraway look "Forget it, it doesn't matter anymore." His voice taking on a darker tone. "Let's go home."

He began to walk towards the town. Turning her head she looked back once at the woods, then she followed him.

There was two weeks until their wedding, and the whole town was making preparations to it. The only one in the town not happy with the arrangement was Naruko.

Sitting on her balcony she looked down at all the commotion below her. She knew of course, being the daughter of the mayor, that this day would come, she just hadn't expected it this soon. And with her best friend of all.

Sighing she laid her head on her knees.

"So this is where you are hiding" A voice said from the balcony door.

"Here I am"

He sat down beside her. "The tailor is almost done with the dress, and asked me to tell you to come and try it on."

"Alright."

"You know Naruko, I know you don't seem very happy right now, but I promise you, it will get better, and you will end up happy with Sasuke, he's a nice young man with a good future in this town, he…"

"Dad, it's alright, I'm fine" she smiled. But it didn't fully reach her eyes. Thus breaking her father's heart.

"Your mother looked amazing on our wedding day." He looked straight ahead over the town, remembering back how she had looked. A small smile on his lips. "She was so happy. She was pregnant with you, which were one of the reasons we got married. She was dressed in the wedding gown you're going to wear. And she was decorated in all kind of flowers. I'm sure you will look as beautiful as she did."

"I hope I will."She stood up, and hugged her father. "I think I will go to mom's grave."

Nodding, his worried gaze followed her all the way out.

Walking towards the forest, she saw Sasuke. He was talking with one of the decorators, so she tried to sneak past him. Just as she thought he wouldn't see her, he called her name. Turning around she greeted him. "Hey, Sasuke."

"Where are you going, you aren't going to see that weird boy right?" He said disapproving.

Getting offended she asked. "No I'm not and what if I was?"

"You are my wife, and I don't want you to hang around him anymore, what aren't people going to think?"

"So what? He's my friend and nothing more." Getting frustrated and impatient with him. What did it matter what people were saying. It hadn't bothered him before, so why now.

Getting angry he raised his voice. "So you would put him over me, I'm forbidding you to see him and that's it."

"I'm not putting either one of you on the top. And you can't forbid me not to see him" she said frustrated. Turning around she was about to leave, when he grabbed her wrist in a strong grip.

She cried "Sasuke you're hurting me."

Not hearing her, he used more strength. "You will listen to me, you aren't going to see that boy" he said, a crazy look in his eyes.

Still trying to get her wrist free she pulled, but his grip was to strong "I'm going to my mother's grave."

When he heard her, he quickly let go. Nursing her wrist she looked away, not wanting to look at him.

"Very well, I will see you later" he bowed and walked away.

Watching her fiancée walk away, she turned and ran towards the forest. Tears falling down her cheeks. She had forgotten all about her earlier plans, only one person was in her mind at that moment.

Reaching the meadow she screamed for her friend. Quickly out of a clearing appeared Kyuu. Flustered and breathing hard he ran to her side.

"Naruko, what's wrong. What happened?" He screamed at her, when she only shook her head and cried more.

In the end she collapsed in his arms. She told him all about the wedding, and about how mad and jealous Sasuke had turned. And how she never wants to marry him.

"You should stay here" Kyuubi said softly, streaking her hair.

She shook her head. "You know I can't."

"You don't belong there, you're different than them, and I know you feel it to." He said, with each word his voice raised in volume. "You should be here with people like you."

"What do you mean I don't belong there, it's my home and my family?" She looked with teary eyes into his.

"They never told you the truth, they lied to you." Hearing a mass of people come nearer he quickened, "don't trust anyone"

"Who lied, why are you saying I should stay with people like myself, and why can't I trust my people in my village?" She became more and more frantic with each thing he said, she was more confused than ever, it didn't make sense any of the things he said. He warned her not to trust the people who had cared for her ever since she could remember. And that she didn't belong there, to come back to the forest to people like herself, and that people had lied to her and kept her in the dark. "Are you saying I'm something else than the humans in my village.

Before Kyuu got a chance to answer, Sasuke stepped out into the meadow with an army of people." There she is." He pointed to a frightened Naruko.

Half of the group went over to Naruko to grab her, forcing her with them. The rest followed after Kyuu, who had escaped through the forest.

Right before they had grabbed Naruko, kyuu had leaned into her and whispered. "I have to leave you." Naruko began to protest, but he cut her off. "You have to remember me."

"Remember you?" Naruko asked confused. She was sure she had never met him before the time with Sasuke.

"Yes, then you will understand everything." Before he let her go and ran deep into the forest.

"After him" she heard Sasuke yell behind her.

"No, please don't hurt him" she yelled after them. Trying to get out of the strong grip they had on her. She looked to Sasuke. "What are you doing?"

"You have disobeyed me for the last time, I told you not to see him, and what do you do, you go against me and see him behind my back. This is for your best; it's time you learned your place in the village as my wife, and not a life out here with that beast."

"He's not a beast, he's my friend." She tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen to her.

"Just listen to yourself, you would rather chose a life with him here, than with me in the village with your family."

"I never said that" She screamed at him. He was turning her words and using them against her. She could she how he was becoming more and more crazy for each minute.

"Take her back" with a flip of his hand he commanded them.

"No, Sasuke you can't." Thrashing in their arms, she struggled harder to get out of their grip. Her screams could be heard through the whole forest back.

When they came back they went into her house, up the stairs and into her room, where they threw her on her bed, turned around and left out the door, locking it behind them.

She was trapped, trapped like an animal, while they were hunting her friend in the forest, just waiting to kill him.

If only she could understand what Kyuu had told her; "Remember me, then you will understand everything." Remember, then she must have met him before, but when. It had to be years ago for her to forget him.

The rest of the night she sat in her bed thinking, and trying to remember. The sun stood low in the sky and her room was filled with an orange pink light from the sun. She thought she had come up with something, when she was interrupted by noise outside her door. She heard jingle of keys, and one being inserted in her door. The key was turned, and inside stepped her fiancée.

Only turning around to see who it was, she turned her back to him once again.

"Just because you're my fiancée it doesn't give you the right to come bargain into my room without knocking."

His mouth became an even thinner line, and the sides of his mouth were quivering. But of course he couldn't see that. Carrying on, he stepped inside her room and closed the door, turning the lock slowly. Taking each step with precision he came closer and closer towards the young girl. When he was right behind her, he laid his hands on her shoulders, feeling her body stiffen.

"My dear girl, we will have to do something about that feistiness of yours." He slowly let his hands first slit down her front, she quivered turning her head to the side, before he circled his arms around her neck and throat, hugging her. Placing his head on her shoulder, his mouth was by her ear. "If you know where he is, you tell me now."

She sat completely still and kept looking out the balcony door. Letting out a sigh he raised up, patting her on the head. "Fine, we will find him without you, and until then you shall stay in here."

She still kept quiet and looked out on the now setting sun behind the mountains.

He turned around opened the door and marched away, after locking the door once again.

Silent tears ran down her cheeks, she wouldn't let him see the effect he had on her, so she had stayed quiet, not trusting her voice. After the click of the door her body folded in half and se let all of her anguish out. She stayed that way in the now dark room, until she fell asleep. In the middle of the night, she tossed and turned from a dream. She kept hearing a voice. "My name's Kyuubi"

She wondered if this could be a memory of her meeting Kyuu. But she didn't dream anything else that could lead her anywhere closer to knowing who Kyuu are. The whole next day she didn't come any closer. She was visited by Sasuke once, around midday, asking if she had changed her mind about telling him where Kyuu could be. She had ignored him like the last time, and he had stormed out of there, like the night before.

She felt more and more light headed and sick for each hour that passed. She always felt like this when she was away from the forest to long. She had tried it once when she was little.

_Sasuke had been away with his family on some business travel, and she had played in the forest alone and hadn't noticed it getting so dark, her dad had been worried sick for her, and had grounded her for a week the minute she stepped inside their house. She could clearly remember the same light headed feeling and the nausea. When the week had passed, she couldn't get outside fast enough, despite her father's warnings of her being sick. _

_She had, had a feeling that as soon as she was in her green palace she would feel all better. And she was right, she had felt much better, she had sat down in the mossy ground to fill her lungs with the fresh air, when a young boy had appeared out of the bushes. _

_He had red spikey hair that went in every direction, golden brown eyes that shone in the light from the sun. The boy was dressed in brown dusty pants that were curled up to his knees, with a lot of holes in them. He had neither shirt nor shoes on; his feet were dirty from the ground and his nails long and sharp. In that moment he was wearing a frown on his face and his bottom lip was sticking out, while he kept mumbling about "Stupid woman, demanding him to take a bath, when everyone could see he would get as dirty in a short time." First he didn't see the little blond headed girl sitting up against her tree, holding her gaze upon him. Before he was right beside her he stopped to sniff the air. Turning around a couple of times, he tried to find what it was that smelled. He halted when his eyes met sky blue._

_He couldn't speak at first, even though he tried hard, but what came out was a lot of strange noises. Never had he seen a creature this beautiful, her eyes was the reflection of the sky on a cloudless day, and they were scrunched in happiness, her mouth was open laughter coming out. When he realized she was laughing at him. He puffed out his red cheeks and in mock irritation he asked, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She couldn't stop laughing to answer him, clutching her sides from the pain. This only seemed to annoy the red head even more._

_Finally breathing normally she answered him. "I'm Namikaze Naruko. I'm _from _Sateldania, the village right outside the forest."_

"_What are you doing here? You humans have no right to be in here, all you do is destroy and take what you think is yours."_

"_What do you mean no right to be here, of course I do, the forest is a free place for everyone, that's why it's my favorite place of all. I come here all the time." She said proud, sticking her hands in her sides. She suddenly remembered something he had said, she let her arms fall down to her sides. "What do you mean `you humans´, aren't you one yourself?"_

_Suddenly recognizing her, he asked. "Are you the little girl who comes here every day with a little black haired kid?" Blushing as he admitted to have watched them. He ignored her last question._

"_Yes I'm. I love this place; I think I could practically live here. I got grounded by my father this week, so I haven't been here for a long time. I have felt really ill for not coming here, but now I can feel my strength return." She confessed to him. _

"_You say you felt ill…that's just like…" he stopped, looking far out._

"_Like?" She asked, trying to get him to tell more. She had got up from the ground and stood now very close to him. _

_He came back to himself with a startle, and took a big step backwards, seeing her so close to him. "It doesn't matter, never mind." Trying to get away from her, he remembered his mom saying he should take a bath, he turned around to leave the weird girl._

"_Wait" she called after him. "Tell me what you meant with 'you humans' aren't you a human?" She repeated her question. _

_The young boy stopped to look at her suspicious, and then he looked around the meadow to see if anybody could hear them. "I'm Kyuubi, a nine-tailed fox demon spirit, born to protect this forest."_

_When he was done explaining there was dead silence between them. "A demon spirit, like the ones in the old fairytales, who lives inside the trees?" She asked him. Her eyes had turned rounder, and a big smile was on her lips._

"_Those are nymphs and fairies" he said like that was something everybody would know._

"_Hu, why haven't I seen you in the village before?" Becoming more and more curious, she wanted to know all about the mysterious creature in front of her._

"_Spirits like me, nymphs, fairies and all of the forests creatures can't survive outside the forest very long, either we die or become very ill."_

"_Then you must stay inside the forest all the time, I don't want you to get hurt." She ordered with a smile. He smiled to her in return._

_The rest of the time Sasuke was away the two friends played together every day. Until the day Sasuke returned, after that they saw less and less of each other. Naruko never told Sasuke about Kyuubi, and as time went by she forgot her mysterious friend._

She couldn't see why her friend wanted her to remember that, what did it matter what Kyuubi was. And her illness didn't help her, as it was becoming worse, she felt totally drained for energy, just getting up from the bed was hard. How she longed for her green forest, for the sunlight fighting its rays through the treetops, the birds singing while she laughed and danced around, and how she missed her old friend, now a demon spirit set to protect her beloved forest. She sat up in a strike, swaying a little, but paying it no mind.

Her brain searching her memory of something specific Kyuubi had told her that day; "Spirits, nymphs, fairies and all of the forests creatures can't survive long outside the woods, we will either die or become very ill."

He couldn't mean that she was…He wasn't suggesting her being a… He had said people had lied to her, kept her in the dark, was it this he meant, was she; a forest nymph.

Suddenly there was a knock on her balcony door, she jumped from the shock. Seeing Kyuubi smile through the glass she hurried to the door and opened it. He was soaked to the bone from the rain outside.

"What are you doing here?" She asked shocked.

"I knew you would figure it out. I'm just glad it didn't take you longer. I don't know how much longer I could have survived out there." Stumbling in through the door, she helped him in, closing the door after him. Finding a towel she began to dry him.

Helping him on to her bed, she asked. "Where have you been?"

"All around, I had to leave the forest, your fiancée and his men are everywhere in there. I must say he's doing everything to get me." He said jokingly, but she couldn't see anything remotely funny in that.

"I can't see how you can survive so long outside the forest." He groaned. "I'm totally drained for energy."

"You know what I'm?" She asked amazed.

"Well of course I do, from the minute I met you." He smiled proudly. Mumbling after "maybe not exactly right after."

Feeling like he had slapped her in the face. "And you didn't tell me a thing."

"I couldn't. The law is you have to figure it out on your own." Seeing her face he continued. "I know stupid rule, but that's how it is and always have been." Sounding like he repeated something he had been told thousands of times. "Believe me, I wanted to come and get you."

Making him lie down, she could she how pale he had become. "How long have you been outside?" She asked concerned.

"Two days, I have been running around waiting for you to remember so I could come and pick you up. So I can take you with me back, you wouldn't be let in if you couldn't remember what you're."

"But my father and…" She hesitated. She couldn't just let them stay behind.

"Do you really want to let them hold you back? It was because of your father, that your mother left the forest and died."Kyuubi said, getting angry.

"What, my mother left the forest, was she a forest nymph too?" She asked amazed, leaving her mouth agape.

"Of course, where do you think you got it from?" He raised his eyebrow. "It's passed down generations."

Slowly nodding her head, it was a lot to take in at the same time. "What do we do now?" She asked. He's was in no position to move around, and with Sasuke and his men everywhere in the forest they had nowhere to go.

"Let me just rest for a bit, then we should be on our way." Trusting him to know where they would go, the only thing she could do now was to take care of him.

"You should get that wet clothes of you first, to let it dry."

He smiled a foxy smile up at her.

She helped him lift his shirt over his head, letting her fingers slide over his torso and up behind his neck and back head threading her fingers through his wet hair, while he slowly opened her leashes on the front of her night gown. His eyes shone in the dark, a small sparkle in them. His teeth shone in the light from the moon coming through the window, showing of his canines. She didn't feel frightened of him, even how he looked like a predator on prowl, sizing up his prey.

When he was done he carefully took each piece and moved it away, revealing her smooth skin and bare chest. She sucked in a deep breath, as he let his hands slide over her chest.

Putting his hand behind her head, he gently pushed it towards him, capturing her sweet lips. With his other hand he let her night gown slide down her shoulders.

While laying her down on the pillow, he removed his lips from hers, and kissed his way down, until he reached her neck and throat, there he began to kiss and bite her skin, leaving small marks.

He placed his mouth right outside her ear, so she could her him whisper. "Can we go all the way?" With all the way she knew what it meant, and she could only shakily nod her head, not trusting her voice.

With both of his hands he removed her panties, and afterwards his own pants. Positioning himself between her legs, he looked her straight in the eye, before he began to push inside of her. Tensing up she scrunched her eyes together, tears trickling down her cheeks from the pain.

He moved her tears with his finger. "You look so beautiful" he whispered to her.

After a while he slowly tried to move, sliding out of her he pushed inside her again. As by a shock, her upper body shot up in the air, her eyes big and round and her mouth fully open in a silent scream.

Grunting above her, he kept pushing in and out of her, and each time she moaned. Slowly going under from the noises from the girl under him, he picked up pace. He could feel her insides tens around him, feeling her end near.

He placed his mouth outside her ear again. "Come for me." Was the only thing he whispered to her. Taking her earlobe he gently bit into it with his teeth's. Moaning loudly she grabbed his shoulders, to hold on to something real, as her head was drowned in pleasure.

Clenching deep around him she came with a cry. Feeling her release, he too came inside her with a deep groan.

Like a string cut she collapsed on the madras, him on top of her, both totally exhausted. He pulled out of her and lay down beside her, panting heavily to try and get some air. She crawled closure to him; there skin sticking together, but neither paid it no mind.

They both fell into the slip of darkness, overcome by sleep.

They woke up the next day in each other's arms, Naruko lying between his legs, half way upon him. The sun casted its early morning light in through the windows on the young couple. Kyuubi stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. He looked down on the sleeping form on his chest and smiled, it pained him to know he had to get her up; but they couldn't stay here much longer. Soon Sasuke would appear, and then his men if he found out he had been here.

He let his hand gently stroke her hair while he spoke. "You need to get up, we got to move fast." She groaned in return, but opened her eyes nevertheless.

"What time is it?" She raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"It's early my dear, but we got to move now." Hearing the seriousness in his voice she got up from him.

Looking through her closet she found a dress, and quickly took it on. She also found a bag which she began to fill with all different kind of stuff. Stopping her he told her "You won't need anything where we are going." He smiled as she put down the bag.

Looking him up and down she saw he was already dressed in the same clothes as the night before. She was amazed how fast he had been.

"Come on this way." He went to the balcony and opened the doors.

"Can't we just use the stairs?" Not liking the idea of crawling down the side of the building.

"It will make too much noise, it will be fine." He reassured her. With his hand he waved for her to come out on the balcony.

"I will jump down and then I will catch you, just make sure you don't say a sound." As he said that he crawled over the banister and jumped down. He landed gracefully on the tip of his feet without as much as a sound. Standing up he lifted his arms and signaled he was ready.

Breathing in deep, she too crawled over the banister, putting her hands over her mouth, she jumped down.

She landed perfectly in his arms, smiling gratefully at him, he put her down.

"This way now." He pointed to the forest.

"Is it safe to go in there?" She asked, still thinking of Sasuke running around in there hunting for Kyuubi.

"We need to be careful, but as soon as we get to the meadow, we should be fine."

"What are we going to do there?" As they neared the forest she lowered her voice.

He explained. "When we get to the meadow we need to do a ritual, then you should be able to return with me."

Being more confused she asked. "Return to where?"

"The forest kingdom of course, it's where all the forest creatures live."

"Ah, of course." She said mocking him.

Arriving at the meadow, Kyuubi walked into the middle, and sat down. "Come here."

"The main thing in this ritual is you have to sacrifice some blood to the forest, and eat something from the forest."

"Sacrifice my blood?" She said, her voice trembling.

"It's just a little cut, it won't hurt." He reassured her in a soft voice.

Trusting him she nodded her head. "Okay."

Pulling a knife out of his back pocket, he took her arm with his other hand. "You will need to give something to the forest, and then you will eat something from the forest, thus it giving you something back." He turned her arm around so her under arm went upside. He placed the knife and cut a small cut.

"Ouch" she cried.

"Sorry, I'm done soon." He turned her arm around once again, pressing lightly around the wound, letting the blood fall down on the ground. "There, now you just need to ea…"

"So it's here you are hiding." A voice came from behind them.

Turning around in shock they were met with Sasuke standing, once again with his whole crowd of people.

"Sasu…" She stammered, covering her cut with her hand.

"I see you are enjoying yourself." He walked towards them with a superior attitude, a big smirk on his face. "Did you really think I would let you get away?"

Neither of them said anything.

"I knew you were here, one of my men reported this morning to have seen a strange figure outside your window last night." He looked to Naruko. "Come on, you're coming with me." He gestured with his hand.

"No!"

"No?" he repeated with a laugh.

"I'm never coming back with you; I don't want anything to do with you." Her eyes scrunched to small slits, she looked at him with disgust.

"Naruko, you have to eat something from the forest." Kyuubi reminded her.

Forgetting her anger, she grabbed out for anything she could get her hands on, she ended up with some berries from a bush.

"Wait how do you know they are not poisoned." Sasuke screamed to her, signaling her to stop with his hand. "Maybe he just wants you to kill yourself; he would rather have you die, than be with anyone else."

She looked between both of them. "Maybe they're, but everything would be better than staying with you." She said coldly, stuffing the berries in her mouth. "And besides that's what you would do."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in anger, clenching his fists his palms became bloody.

"Don't you dare mock me." He spit. "You're coming with me one way or another. "

"Leave her alone!" Kyuubi screamed, stepping in front of her.

"So you think you can take me on." He said with a stoic attitude. Looking at the red head as if he couldn't care less. "Grab her." He commanded to one of the men.

The minute he stepped forward she began to fight, but was quickly overcome. He grabbed her hands behind her back, she immediately began to trash in his arms.

Sounding confident Kyuubi called out to her. "Don't worry Naruko, I will finish this." He tried to calm her down.

"Ha ha, don't be so sure of that. This will be finished, but not in the way you're thinking of." Sasuke laughed.

He pulled out a long sword.

The fight already unfair from the start, as the only weapon Kyuubi had was the small knife; he had used to cut Naruko. But that he made up for in speed.

Circling around each other, Sasuke ran towards him and attacked. Stepping out of Sasuke's aim, Kyuubi averted Sasuke's sword by an inch. Know with his back towards him, Kyuubi slashed out with his knife, but just as Sasuke move, so he only cut the side of his shoulder.

"Argh" He screamed out. Lashing wildly out with his sword, blinded with anger, Kyuubi could easily avoid being hit.

Hiding behind a tree, Kyuubi tried to catch his breath and come up with plan. Soon after a sword cut into the tree right behind his head.

He quickly moved away, while Sasuke tried to pull it out of the tree, once again raising the knife in the air.

Still trying to fight her way out of her captors grip, she stamped on his foot, but he didn't let go as she had foreseen, instead he hit her over the head, making her fall to the ground with a cry.

Distracted by Naruko, Kyuubi looked away from the fight; Sasuke did a quick turn around and hit Kyuubi hard on the side of the head.

Kyuubi fell hard to the ground, he looked up at Sasuke standing above him his sword raised high.

Standing with the sword raised he looked furious down on the man under him. He could hear Naruko scream for mercy in the background, but all he was concentrating on was the red head. How could he have thought he could take Naruko from him, after everything he had done to get her? And now when she was finally his, he came in and took her away from him. Thought that they would live happily ever after in their beloved forest. He would kill him right here, and then burn the forest down to the ground. He raised the sword higher in the air, and turned it so it was pointing downwards.

Fighting of her captor, Naruko managed to kick him so he let her go, and as soon as she was free, she ran towards her former best friend to stop him. She could see the sword fly downwards, she was almost there, and she would be able to stop him. When a scream, stopped her dead in her tracks. The sword was now on the ground, pierced through her love. She fell hard on her knees on the ground before him. Wretched sobs coming out of her mouth, as she saw his eyes slowly close, and his skin becoming white. She turned her gaze from the dead man to his murderer; Sasuke stood the exact same spot, trying to catch his breath.

She got on her feet in an instant, and ran to him. "Bloody murderer!" she screamed, while she hit him over and over again on his chest. But it didn't seem to affect him very much; he grabbed her arms and held them still in a strong grip.

"You will come with me, and you will become my wife." He gritted out, spit flying everywhere, he dragged her with him.

They made it out of the forest just to the edge of the forest, when she felt her body lose strength; she almost couldn't keep up with him. Stumbling over stones he kept pulling her up, until she at last collapsed on the grassy ground. Lying still she breathed hard.

"Get up." Sasuke commanded from above her.

"I can't" she breathed heavily. Her eyes slowly closing, she could feel her mind slip away.

Watching her eyes slowly close, Sasuke bend down and touched her cheek. But under his touch she crumbled away, fading into the earth under her. Shocked he stood up and looked down where she had lied. In her place bloomed flowers in all different colors.

He could only turn around and walk home. Leaving the flowers at the edge of the forest.

The end?

So sad TT_TT

I'm sorry for making Sasuke such and ***hole, but somehow he fit perfect for this idea. And so sorry for the bad fighting scene, haven't written fights that much (obviously needs to practice) Well and the time here is half one in the morning, I just really want the story out.

I'm already planning to write a sequel to this one, as I already got some ideas. :) But how!? Aren't Kyuubi and Naruko dead? He he he (insert evil laugh) :)

Hope you all liked. And I will upload a new chapter of drunken affair as quickly as possible.

And just because this is a one-shot, you can all still rewiev what you thought about it. :D Then you will make my day.

Love to ya all. See ya' :3


End file.
